1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power blowers, and more specifically, to a power blower that inhibits debris from collecting around the air intake space of the blower and provides convenient means for removing debris that does collect.
2. Background of the Invention
Backpack-type power blowers (also commonly referred to as leaf blowers and yard blowers) are typically used to drift fallen leaves and lawn clippings. The motor-driven fan of a power blower draws air in through an air intake port and forces air out through a discharge port. The air intake port is typically covered with a meshed ventilation cover to prevent objects from entering the air intake port and contacting the fan.
Unfortunately, when the air intake port is covered by the ventilation cover, debris such as fallen leaves may stick to the ventilation cover due to the incoming airflow. This obstruction can disadvantageously lower the air intake efficiency of the blower, and can damage the prime mover (e.g., gasoline engine) driving the blower by impeding the supply of cooling air.
In this situation, the user must turn off the blower and remove the debris from the ventilation cover. However, removal of debris is a complicated and time-consuming effort because the user must insert his or her hand deep within the typically narrow air intake space. Therefore, the efficiency of both the user and the power blower is compromised.